David Jones
Agent David Jeremiah Jones is your partner in all the cases in Grimsborough. He can be selected as your partner when all of your teammates have been used or when you just select him in the teammate selection screen. Appearance Jones has dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones always wears a light blue full-sleeves shirt with a dark green tie. On the two sleeves of his shirt, there is a blue logo with the colour red on the top. The logo reads "POLICE" in the middle. Events of the Game Jones was introduced to us in the very beginning of the game. In Case #22, Jones bought a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop, which costed him his whole salary: $1200. Then in Case #24, he bought a bear rug to go with his deer clock from Mortimer Mutlog, a taxidermist. In Case #26, Jones revealed that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he goes to the local Grimsborough library. In that very case, it is discovered that Jones' full name is David Jones (click here to see a photo). It is also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell, knew Jones since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #31, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret had poisoned Jones when the team went to give her back the Astrid's ribbon. Just then, She gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. Jones happily ate it and as a result, he became extremely sick by the end of Chapter 2 and couldn't do further investigations. He was then replaced by Ramirez, an officer of the GPD. After being arrested, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which then recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid, so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid and surprisingly won. In Case #39, it is revealed that there was a funny page of Jones called "Oh My Jones" in Friendnet. It had more than 1,000 hearts (a parody of "likes") and there, members published funny pictures of Jones to have a laugh at him. In Case #48, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King also said that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones was replaced by Grace. Personal Life Jones is a senior police officer whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced. After the killer was arrested in Death by Crucifixion (Case #7), he told the player that his ex-wife wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. His ex-wife's name was Charlotte and they got divorced because she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #3 and Case #5 respectively. He also dislikes Bart Willams, Tony Marconi and Dimitri Balanchine. Jones loves country music and cupcakes, and his great weakness are cookies. He is also allergic to compost. Jones once told his partner that he worked in a luxury restaurant when he was a student. It is also known that Jones is interested in magic. He wanted to be a magician when he was younger but couldn't become one. He was also interested in becoming a firefighter when he was a kid. Jones may have practised S&M in his past. In A Deadly Game (Case #20), Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together. For some reason, Jones was not eager to tell this story or explain why he knew Jezabela and her club. Jones may be afraid of cats. In To Die or Not to Die (Case #22), Jones kept calling cats "evil" after the analyses that were related to animals. Jones loved playing in greenhouses when he was a kid as told by him after finding a pile of flowers in The Final Journey (Case #23). He also wanted a pink bedroom when he was a kid as told by him after investigating Sarah Mills' bedroom in An Elementary Murder (Case #40). In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of the Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentioned that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and says that these kinds of things would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. Gallery Sick.jpg|Jones, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), starting from Chapter 3 until almost the end of the case. Jonessupergirl.jpg|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37), wearing a super-heroine costume. Idiones.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). HUGUHUHUHJ.png|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Jones, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered with Samuel King's blood in Case #51. jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte. Jones sexy.png|Classy Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. AJ.png|Carrying Margaret Littlewood's dog, Astrid, in the annual Dog Pageant. DJONES.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Covered in a Pot of Blue Paint lol.PNG|In Action FriendnetJones3.jpg|A funny album of Jones in the "Oh My Jones" Friendnet page. StanleyTurnscre.jpg|Stanley's comment about Jones #1. StanleyTurnscrew.jpg|Stanley's comment about Jones #2. jonesinspandex.png|Wearing Athletic Clothes Jones mask.jpg|Jones with Mask DJONES4.png|Hypnotized by Tess Goodwin DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones Jones disguised.png|Disguised Cx.png|Removing Mask 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Wearing a Sailor Costume 45joneswrestler.png|Jones The Wrestler Jones golf.png|In Golf Outfit 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|During the wedding of Lola Vallez and Walter Fairbanks. CJ.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid. jones happy.png|Happy jones sweated.png|Nervous 1 Jonessssssssssssss.png|Nervous 2 Thinking.png|Nervous and Embarrassed Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed jones shocked.png|Shocked 1 Shocked Jones.png|Shocked 2 jones toughtful.png|Thinking Agent Jones Horrified.png|Horrified Relieved.png|Relieved Jones crying.png|Crying Jones eating.png|Eating 1 Jones - Eating Cupcake.png|Eating 2 Jones pirate.png|Pirate Jones compassionate.png|Compassionate jones furioso.png|Furious Jones Angry2.png|Angry Angry.png|Showing His Badge Winking.png|Winking jonescalling.png|Calling Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling Sick jonesunderwater.png|In Diving Suit jones2.jpg|Blushing Disgused 2.png|Disgusted 1 Disgusted 1.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 DJONES1.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones In Love.png|Affectionate A.Jones.png|Daydreaming explosion jones.PNG|Singed Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Out Jones 56.png|Unsure jones dark.png|In the Dark with Ramirez Jones Chrismas.png|Christmas jones picture.jpg Caso 46.png 1461020_387700731382424_894420749_n.jpg|Jones' Special Offers on Burgers The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hours 1 Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Jones in Happy Hours 2 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|Christmas Gifts Thanksgiving.jpg|Thanksgiving 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|Facebook Game of the Year 2013 JONESSSSSS.png|Little Jones Trivia *Jones and Cathy King are the only characters in the game who appear in the Additional Investigation of a case in which they didn't appear as suspects. Case Appearances As one of the main characters, Jones appears in every single case. Category:Main Characters